


Bumping Into Love

by IMeMyandMine



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YoungJae decides to stay back for a bit after class and finds Yongguk talking to one of his old professors<br/>he sticks around to see how things end and he ends up bumping into Yongguk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumping Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted from AFF

_At a first glance, my art appears to be a sight of confusion, curiosity, and interest; and that is my life in a nutshell. Much like my own life, thoughts, and dreams, no one understands what I am aiming for without a detailed explanation. In the future, I see myself much similar to how I am now. I will be an insomniac, with his eyes on the stars and his head in the clouds. I will day dream and dream as if I lived several different lives, and I will write my adventures down for others to enjoy. As I sleep during the boring day and come alive at night, I will write away every significant thought that escapes me during the sunlight hours, and I will bask in the dim light that the moon uses to make everything look beautiful. My cat will accompany me in my endeavors, always napping and cuddling with me as a common interest. We will be inseparable when it comes to being comfortable and at home. The bedroom of my open-concept loft (for open-minded people) will be painted in bright greens and purples, with film strips on the wall—showcasing what photography has provided for me as an outlet. I will display my Kodak moments and cherish memories in little squares called photographs, always reminding me of whom I was and who I am. I will keep to myself, as that is the only way I can make art. I will work behind the scenes, and I will be that guy whom you pass by in the café each day. I will be that guy who always dreams of being in exotic places, but always ends up observing the lives of the families living in the apartment next to her. My eyes will be filled with twinkles of happiness, and letters: lots of letters, words and stories that my thoughts cannot even handle. For in those letters, and in those words, I find my happiness. I feel infinite. I will read my favorite novel, “1Q84”, for the umpteenth time, and I will bask in its genius during every waking moment. I will eat, sleep, create, and dream my way into the life of a published novelist. Perhaps my novels may even be turned into dramatic scripts, which then will take off into bringing my dreams to the television sets in the homes of people everywhere. Most importantly, I want one teenager to pick up my book and feel the way I did the first time I read my favorite novel. I will make a difference in their life; negative or positive does not concern me, but the emotions I will cause are the biggest pay check I could ever receive. I will dream, and bring them to life, and ignite dreams in others. So what if I may end up alone? It takes one page for me to become a new person, and when I start writing a new chapter of a novel, in that moment, I swear I am infinite._

* * *

“Yongguk can I see you after class?”

                Yongguk nodded at his teacher. He hadn’t done anything wrong and he didn’t have a clue as to why he would need to stay after class. Aside from that, the teacher started his lecture and finished it quite early. He dismissed the class early and everyone packed their things and went up to the teacher to get their essays back. Yongguk went last, knowing he’d have to stay back anyways. Once everyone left Yongguk approached his teacher and asked what he needed.

“I want to talk to you about your essay. I must say your writing has improved from the beginning of the semester and I want to congratulate you on finding your voice. Your essay was one of few that actually understood the essay… well letter. Everyone else gave me just that, an essay. I wanted a letter and you gave me that. “

“Thank you sir.”

“Now, I want to ask you. Is what you said true? In the letter you seem so certain of what you want in life yet I don’t see you showing me any of those aspirations in my class. Why is that?”

“That’s exactly it, it’s a classroom. I am not being paid to write your assignment, I get a graded according to what you think, and in all honestly I feel like you grade unfairly. You always write comments saying that I don’t put as much effort as I should but you don’t know how much or how little effort I put into the assignment. And this assignment was the one that I put the least about of effort because I wrote it the morning it was due in the library as I was studying for my psych class. I wrote what I felt and just went with it. And I didn’t even edit it.”

“You have every right to think that way but I do grade fairly, I don’t grade according to the name or face of the student, I grade upon work and work ethic. And you sleeping in class is not great work ethic.”

                Yongguk nodded, because he knew that he wasn’t getting anywhere by arguing so he simply collected his belonging and his essay from his teachers hand and bid him a good day.

“Yongguk, if you do end up writing a novel I’ll be sure to buy it, but only if it’s as good as this letter.”

“Do you say that to everyone or are you trying to make me feel special so I sleep with you like the rest of the class?”

                He left the class but not before turning around to see the look of astonishment on his teachers face. He turned towards the exit of the building but bumped into someone else. Usually he’d just say he was sorry and move on with his life, but he stopped because the person he had bumped into was laughing. He didn’t see anything funny in bumping into anyone. Then he spoke.

“Do you want to fail to semester?”

“Huh?”

“Mr. Kim, he will fail you on the accusation alone.”

“It’s true. He’s done sleeping with all the girls and half the boys in the class, that’s the only reason they could pass the class while turning in shit.”

“I know, he failed me because I told him the same thing last year. Oh, I’m Yoo YoungJae by the way.”

“Bang Yongguk.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Hey, you wanna grab something to drink? Or do you have a class to go to?”

“No a drink sounds great. I know a coffee shop a few blocks away if you don’t mind walking.”

“That sounds perfect.”

                They walked together out of campus and headed to Yongguk’s favorite spot. On the way their YoungJae explained as to why he was eavesdropping on Yongguk and his teacher.  They reached the coffee shop and the girl at the counter greeted them but once she saw it was Yongguk her smile dropped.

“You left me alone to open this morning. You and your brother are horrible people.”

“Well I had class, so you can yell at Yongnam for leaving you alone. I’ll be upstairs.”

“Fine. Leave me alone again and see what happens.”

“What are you gonna fire your own brother. Just accept it you need me more than I need this job that pays me in food.”

“You’re lucky you’re the favorite.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that onto Yongnam as well, see if he leaves you alone even more.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Well, I’ll think about it. I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

                YoungJae just watched the two bicker and then followed Yongguk upstairs. It was cozy there, less café feel and more like a home. There was no one else up their aside from them. He saw a small kitchen with a bunch of different appliances on the counter top. Yongguk put his things down by the two person couch and walked over towards the kitchen and asked what YoungJae wanted to drink.

“What can you make?”

“Anything you want really.”

“Then I want a black chai tea.”

“Hot or iced.”

“Hot.”

“You’re insane it’s like 90 degrees.”

“I don’t like iced thing unless it’s green tea.”

“You’re weird.”

“So I’ve been told. So was that really your sister, down there?”

“Yea, we run the café together with my brother. He’s not much help though; he uses this as a way to pick up girls.”

“Is he older than you?”

“Yea, but only by five minutes. He holds it against me all the time. Especially when my parents tell him to do something, he’ll pass it onto me saying I’m the youngest so I should do it.”

“Wow, so you have a twin? That’s awesome. Are you guys identical?”

“Physically yes, mentally he’s still around 12 while I act older.”

                YoungJae let out a small chuckle. A tall white porcelain mug was placed in front of him and he took it in his hands and inhaled the scent of his tea.  He saw Yongguk continue to move around and make his own drink. Iced coffee. Once he was done he grabbed his drink and walked towards the couch with YoungJae in tow. They sat there talking comfortably. Yongguk learned that YoungJae was actually a year older despite his baby face and petite figure. The sun began to set and YoungJae said he had to leave since he lived kind of far. Yongguk nodded and offered him a ride home. YoungJae agreed and grabbed his belongings. They headed down stairs and saw the café with only a few people sitting here and there just enjoying their drinks or working on things on their computers or even just reading.

“Taking him home?”

“Yea, it’s getting late.”

“I didn’t get your name earlier. I’m Natasha.”

“YoungJae, Yoo YoungJae.”

“It’s nice to meet you YoungJae.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Natasha.”

“Well, have a safe trip home. And you don’t stay out to late.”

                They both nodded and headed out. They walked towards the back of the building where Yongguk parked his car. YoungJae got into the passenger seat and began to look around in the car at all the different things Yongguk had.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just looking at everything.”

“Mm.”

Yongguk started the engine and backed out and asked YoungJae where to go. It took them about 20 minutes to get there and the sun had fully gone down.  They sat in the car for a bit before YoungJae made the move to get out of the car. However, Yongguk pulled him back.

“Hey, umm… I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime.”

“Yea sure. Oh let me get your number so we can talk and arrange something.”

“Yea sure.”

                They pulled out their phones and exchanged information. YoungJae got out of the car and went into his building before Yongguk started his car back up and drove home. Once he got home he went up to his room and got all his stuff out to do his assignments for the day. It was nearing eleven and his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw a new message from YoungJae.

Had fun today. Hope you got home safe. Well, goodnight.

                Yongguk looked at the message and smiled. He didn’t know why the simple message made him feel so happy. He smiled into the phone as he replied with a “me too, goodnight”. He continued to do his work well into the morning before he finished and got ready for bed.

                His class didn’t start till 11 am so Yongguk decided to help his sister out at the café. He got his things ready for school and headed to the café.

“Well look who’s here to help me.”

“I’m only staying for a couple hours. I have class at 11.”

“It’s better than no help.”

                Yongguk put his things in the back and got an apron. He got behind the counter helping at the register, while Natasha was serving everyone. It was the usual morning crowd getting some coffee before school or work or even getting a slice of cake for later. Yongguk saw a familiar face walk through the door, more like his own face.

“Nice of you to stop by Yongnam.”

“Hey, look who’s here. So what is it national help your sibling out day? I mean Guk always helps me out but you, not so much anymore.”

“Well I’m an adult with responsibilities, I have things to do.”

“Totally, because going out at night and picking up chicks is so much more of a bigger responsibility than helping your sister.”

“Why don’t you nag him? He doesn’t help out that much either.”

“Because our little Gukkie here goes to university and brought someone over yesterday. So therefore he actually has responsibilities unlike someone who decided to take a year off.”

“Fine.”

“Now get back here and help out cause Yongguk has to leave in a bit.”

                Yongnam got an apron and began helping out Natasha with the orders and serving people. 10:30 approached and Yongguk went back to get his things and head out. He told his sister goodbye and that he’d pop in after class. She waved him away and Yongnam just scowled at him.

“I hate you.”

“You can’t hate me, we’re twins. Besides you’re supposed to be the one setting a good example for me, hyung.”

“I really hate you.”

“I’ll see you after class, since you know you’re trapped for the day.”

                Yongnam let out a groan and watched as his brother left and headed in the direction of his school. Yongguk headed towards class and saw a familiar mop of hair as he walked to class. He called out YoungJae’s name only to see him stop and look around for who had called him. Yongguk ran over to him and pushed him a little. YoungJae let out a startled squeal. He laughed afterwards noticing it was only Yongguk.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Heading to class?”

“Yea, it starts at 11. You?”

“Mine doesn’t start till 12. I usually just hang out at the library though. It’s quiet in there and I don’t really have to do much.”

“Ever thought of just sitting in on random classes?”

“No, I feel like the teacher will notice and kick me out.”

“You wanna try it?”

“Sitting in? On your class?”

“Yea, you have an hour or so to spare and my class is only 45 minutes today. That leaves you with 15 minutes of free time after.”

“Fine, but if I get caught it’s your fault and I’m blaming you.”

“That’s okay with me.”

                They headed towards Yongguk’s class and took a seat towards the back. It was in one of the lecture halls so YoungJae didn’t find any problem fitting in amongst the 80 some people in the hall. The teacher didn’t take attendance and he saw it as weird but Yongguk explained that only the people that turn in work at the end of class get marked as present. YoungJae just sat there observing everyone either taking notes or doing something else. Yongguk being one of the people taking notes, but instead of just on a notebook he had his tablet out and was writing everything on that.  He saw how Yongguks notes looked nothing like the ones on the board or slideshow, they had pictures and arrows and they were very minimalistic with some words being way bigger and put in a different color than the others. He found it interesting and made a note to ask Yongguk about his note taking skills. 30 minutes went by and the teacher had passed out a worksheet for everyone to work on. Everyone seemed to be struggling but Yongguk just scrolled through his notes and found the answers in no time. Yongguk patted him on the arm signaling him that he was done and that they were leaving. They stood up and a few people looked at Yongguk in envy and some even looked at YoungJae but in confusion. Yongguk handed in his worksheet and bid his teacher a good day.

“Have a good day Yongguk. Oh and your friend here, thank you for not disturbing my class like a lot of other sit ins.”

“It’s no problem sir, your class was really interesting.”

“Thank you, now have a good day.”

“You too sir.”

                They walked out of the class and YoungJae looked at Yongguk with astonishment on his face.

“He noticed me.”

“I never said he wouldn’t. He’s cool though. He only kicks out sit ins if they’re being disruptive. But I knew you wouldn’t be.”

                YoungJae let out a small chuckle and continued walking in the direction of his own class with Yongguk in tow.

“So, now you’re sitting in on my class?”

“What time is over?”

“1pm.”

“Then I guess I am.”

“Do you do this a lot?”

“Sit in on classes? Yea, but it’s usually phycology classes. It helps with my writing.”

“So you want to be a writer?”

“Yea, you?”

“I want to go into music. Mainly just working on films and finding the music for films. Not really exciting stuff that involves concerts or anything.”

“That’s cool. Maybe one day I’ll write a book and it’ll turn into a movie and you can write the music for it.”

“Maybe.”

                They turned to each other and let out a laugh. They walked into YoungJae’s class and once again sat in the back. They joked around until the teacher arrived. From then Yongguk just reviewed some things on his tablet making sure that he didn’t disrupt anyone. Not even 20 minutes into the class and half the class was “secretly” snoozing. YounJae’s head bobbed on occasion but still he stayed awake for most of the lecture.   Once the class was done they walked out and YoungJae stretched his body in hopes to get all the tension out.

“Wow, I thought a lot of people slept in my classes.”

“Well, this is like the most boring class ever. So when’s your class start?”

“Not until 4 o’clock.”

“3 hours to kill then.”

“Huh?”

“Well I only have one class today. This being it. So I’m done for the day.”

“Do you wanna hang out till my class or do you have something to do?”

“Nope, I don’t really have friends so I have tons of free time.”

“Why, you’re pretty cool.”

“Well, you see most people look at me and automatically assume that I’m this really big nerd that has no life because of the way I dress and stuff. You know the usual.”

“Well, how about we change that?”

“How?”

“We have 3 hours to go shopping, we’ll figure out your new style eventually.”

                Yongguk dragged YoungJae towards the small shopping center near the school. They went into one of Yongguk favorite shops to go into. It was relatively cheap and had really stylish yet comfortable clothes.

“Okay, what do you usually like to wear?”

“Pajamas.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I. Aside from putting on jeans for school I am in my pajamas 98% of the time.”

“Okay so really comfortable fabric.”

                Yongguk looked down at his own shirt. It was comfortable and flowy. He told YoungJae to feel it and asked if the material was what he was looking for. YoungJae hesitantly went to touch his shirt and then nodded saying it felt nice.

“Do you like stripes? Or any pattern to be specific?”

“Stripes are cool. Why?”

“Because the majorities of the shirts that I get from here and are this material are striped or have some other pattern on them.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like I have pants with patterns on them to clash.”

                Yongguk nodded and headed towards the shirts and began to pick up some that he thought would look good on YoungJae. When he had enough he moved onto the cardigans and blazers on display he picked up a couple cardigans and a just a few blazers. He looked back to find YoungJae looking at some of the fancier dress shirts. He walked over to him and began scanning the shirts as well. He picked up one that was white aside from the collar being black. YoungJae looked up at him and saw all the clothes in his hands and looked petrified.

“Come on, you have to try them on to see if you like them, and then we’ll leave the ones you don’t like.”

                With that YoungJae seemed to relax a little bit. He was dragged towards the dressing rooms. Yongguk handed him the first pile of shirts to try on. Once by one he pulled it over his head and walked out to be seen by Yongguk. On occasion he’d nod his head but on others he’d shake his head in disapproval saying it didn’t fit his body type.  Once all the shirts were tried on, Yongguk asked him to put on certain shirts and try them on with specific jackets or cardigans. He did and he would walk out feeling slightly shy until Yongguk would look at him and smile and then make him feel comfortable and confident about himself. By the end of it half of the clothes that had been picked out were put back and the other half was put into shopping bags. They had spent most of their time in the shop so they headed back to school to go to Yongguks class. Yongguk held one of the bags and YoungJae held the other.

“Hey, thanks for this.”

“It’s no problem really.”

“You know, I’m really happy I stuck around the halls yesterday.”

“Me too.”

                They walked in silence and YoungJae counted his steps. He fell into a pace with Yongguk and the silence shared was comfortable. Their hands would occasionally brush against one another but neither really minded. Once they reached campus a few people stared at them walking together. They weren’t the type of people to be seen walking together. Yongguk this tall handsome kind of rugged yet extremely gorgeous almost model like guy and YoungJae this really pretty petite kind of guy that reminded you of your geeky younger brother.  They weren’t ideal for one another and the closeness between the two gave out a sort of vibe saying that they knew they weren’t meant to be together but they were and they were okay with it and in a way happy that they were together.

                Once they got to the class YoungJae stepped in with Yongguk leading the way to the back.  They set their bags down and sat comfortably leisurely talking until the teacher arrived.  Every now and then someone would turn back and look at them because no one had seen Yongguk smile like that before and surely they had never heard him laugh. They were all amazed at how YoungJae could just do that so simply.  A girl walked over to them and sat next to Yongguk.

“Yongguk oppa?”

“Uhm hi?”

“Hi, I was wondering if you were free this weekend.”

“Sorry, I’m kind of busy. Was there a specific reason you asked?”

“I wanted to see if you would go on a date with me?”

“I’m sorry I have work this weekend. And I still need to fit in some studying.”

“Oh, it’s alright I guess, maybe next time?”

“Sure.”

                She walked back to where she had been sitting previously with her friends. Her friends saw her face and began to comfort her as she shook her head to their questions.

“That’s harsh man, she’s cute.”

“Not really my type though. It’s less rude to just reject her now than to dump her later on when I don’t feel anything towards her. Besides she’s slept with half the guys in this class so they help her with her work instead of paying for a tutor.”

“Well, she sort of is paying for it in a way.”  They both let out a small laugh at YoungJae’s comment.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?”

“Not that I can think of, why are you asking me on a date?”

“What if I am? What if I proposed dinner and a movie and some coffee to end it off? Would you accept my request?”

“Dinner AND a movie? Man that’s kind of hard to say no to and especially with coffee to end it off. Man I think I kind of have to say yes, I mean who could turn that down?”

                They both shared a laugh but soon got quite when the teacher walked in. Nothing too exciting happened during the lecture. YoungJae was only reminded to ask Yongguk about his note taking skills. But other than that nothing happened aside from a few people falling asleep here and there. Once the lecture was done they stood up and walked out. They headed towards the exit and walked towards the café. When they got there they saw that it was pretty busy so Yongguk just told YoungJae to sit while he helped out his siblings.

“Wait, do you want me to help? I can serve people while you guys make the orders.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, totally.”

                They both grabbed an apron and Yongguk got behind the counter to start helping Yongnam make the orders while YoungJae served everyone. As they were making the orders Yongnam kept looking over at YoungJae.

“So are you two together?”

“Me and YoungJae?”

“Yea.”

“No, we’re just friends. We met yesterday after class. I brought him over yesterday too.”

“Working fast I see. Have you asked him out yet?”

“No, well yes, but it’s kind of a joke. A girl asked me out during class and I turned her down and he saw it so as a joke I asked him out. I’m not even sure if he’s into guys.”

“Well, did he say yes?”

“Yea, but he just thinks of it as a joke, we laughed about it, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Do you want it to mean something?”

“I’m not sure. He’s great to be around and sure he’s cute but I’m not sure if we click just yet.”

“Figure it out fast before I steal him from you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“He’s cute, hard working from what I see, and pretty smart considering he’s in university. He’s practically perfect, I just need to know if he can cook, and if he can he’ll be a perfect little housewife.”

                Yongguk just stared at his brother with astonishment; his own brother wouldn’t ruin his chances with YoungJae, would he? He turned to look at YoungJae and saw him handing out people’s drinks and wiping down tables as people left. He really was perfect. His brothers voice broke him out of his trance.

“Hey, YoungJae.”

“hmm”

“Can you cook?”

“I know how to make a few things. Why?”

“Nothing, just trying to see how much more perfect you are.”

                YoungJae blushed and then went back to work. It started to get late and only a few people remained in the café, Yongguk told YoungJae that he could stop working. He let out a sigh and plopped down in one of the chairs closest to the counter. YoungJae walked over to him and placed and iced green tea in front of him.

“Thanks.”

“I don’t know how Tasha’s going to pay you. Maybe she’ll pay you in food like she does to us.”

“She doesn’t have to pay me. I offered to help.”

“Are you sure? You worked five hours.”

“How about you pay for our date this weekend and we call it even?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

                They continued to talk while Yongnam and Natasha talked behind the counter about how the two looked.

“I heard you.”

“Heard what?”

“Don’t ruin it for him. He’s finally showing interest in someone. Besides the kid doesn’t seem to be any form of trouble.”

“Oh he didn’t tell you?”

“What?”

“YoungJae’s a year older than us.”

“No way! He looked like he’s ten.”

“Don’t be rude just because he looks young. And you’re an old lady.”

“That’s it you’re not getting paid for today.”

“But I worked the whole day.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be so rude regarding peoples ages.”

“Me? You’re the one that said he looked ten.”

“Whatever, but really don’t ruin it for Yongguk. You know how he is. Besides when’s the last time he dated anyone?”

“Freshman year of high school.”

                Natasha nodded and pointed at Yongnam as warning to not do anything. He just raised his hands in defeat and went back to cleaning.

“It’s getting late; I’ll drop you off at home. Or do you want to do something?”

“You wanna go walk around the park?”

“Sure.”

                They put their things away in the back and headed out towards the park nearby. On the walk there YoungJae kept stealing glances at Yongguk. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the park. A few people were walking around or some parents were watching their kids as they played amongst themselves. It was nice. The weather wasn’t too cold but it was getting chillier considering autumn was almost over. Yongguk pulled out his headphones along with his phone and handed one of them to YoungJae. They walked around for almost an hour without saying anything just listening to Yongguk’s music and watching everyone around them. By the time they were done it was dark and it had gotten cold. YoungJae shivered and Yongguk noticed it. He didn’t say anything but he did shrug off his jacket leaving him with only his cardigan on. He draped it over YoungJae’s shoulders and saw him smile at the warmth.

“Thanks.”

                Yongguk took a hold of YoungJae’s hands and began rubbing them for warmth.  They stayed like that for a bit before heading back to the café. When they got their Natasha and Yongnam were cleaning up after the last of the customers.

“Hey, do you just want to spend the night. It’s late anyways, and you have clothes.”

                YoungJae thought it over for a bit and then just nodded. They grabbed their things and began to walk to Yongguks apartment that was only a few minutes away. On the way their YoungJae started thinking of how he’s only known Yongguk for a two days and he was already so comfortable around him. He felt secure and happy. He texted his parents saying he’d stay over at a friends for the night and that he was alright. He got a text back not long after from him mom with and okay. He put his phone away and just continued to Yongguks apartment. When they reached the apartment YoungJae saw that it was spacious but cozy. He walked around as Yongguk put his stuff away.

“You live alone?”

“Yea, my brother and I were supposed to live together but he ended up taking a year away from school to “work” but really he’s just trying to have fun. I don’t blame him though, sometimes I wish I took a year off, but then other times I’m glad I didn’t. “

“He seems cool.  Your sister too. She’s so different from everyone else.”

“What her skins tone and tatoo’s or?”

“No, well yes but she has this vibe that makes her so approachable.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

“I have an older brother. He’s married now. I don’t get to see him much anymore.”

“Oh.”

“I mean we were never really that close because we’re so different. I kind of expected it when he first went away to college. And now that he’s done with college he has a wife now so it’s even harder to get a hold of him.”

“My families close because our parents kind of just let things happen, they set boundaries and rules but they knew that we all had our own aspirations and they let us be. They just don’t want us to end up on the streets doing drugs and stuff. That’s why they put up with the three of us doing our own thing. They helped Tasha with her café and they help me with the apartment, Yongnam still lives at home with them. He says it’d be a waste to ask our parents for money when he’s not even in college but really he’ll just miss our mom too much. He’s a huge softy when you really get to know him.”

“Your family sounds so nice. I still have to check in with my parents even if I still live at home. They saw how successful my brother has become so they have these standards for me and at times it just seems like their too high for me to reach and I just want to give up but then I remember that the more successful that I become later on the more I can repay my parents for all they’ve done for me.”

                Yongguk nodded and handed a mug of tea over to YoungJae as he sat with him on the couch. They continued to talk about their families and what they wanted to do in the future and where they wanted to travel to and pretty much anything. It was nearing midnight and YoungJae began to yawn. Yongguk noticed this and got up from the couch tapping YoungJae on the way signaling him to follow him. Yongguk didn’t have an extra bedroom or anything but he didn’t want to leave YoungJae on the couch so he offered him the bed and said he’d sleep on the couch. YoungJae refused saying that he’d sleep on the couch. Yongguk denied him telling him he was a guest so he deserved the better arrangement. YoungJae then thought of something and jokingly said.

“Why don’t we just both sleep on the bed? It’s big enough.”

                Yongguk thought it over and simply nodded. YoungJae thought he’d reject the idea of sleeping in the same bed with another man. They got ready for bed YoungJae barrowing a pair of pajamas from Yongguk. They got into bed lying on their sides facing away from each other. YoungJae couldn’t fall asleep like that so he turned onto his stomach and his face facing Yongguk. He watched as Yongguk was completely still, assuming he was asleep he spoke up a little.

“If we wake up tomorrow and I’m latched to you, it’s your fault.”

                Yongguk had been trying to fall asleep and was almost there when YoungJae spoke up. A smile grazed his lips but he fell asleep before he could reply.

                In the morning much like YoungJae had predicted he had latched onto Yongguk. His leg over Yongguks and his arm across Yongguk’s chest as his head rested on his shoulder. Yongguk woke up from the sound of his phone ringing and was about to move to get his phone but then he felt YoungJae pressed against him. He looked down to see YoungJae with his mouth slightly agar and his whole body latched onto him.  He reached his hand as much as possible grabbing his phone with his fingertips and then answering the phone.

“Hello?”

“Were you still asleep?”

“Yea. What did you need Tasha?”

“Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I got Yongnam to help me today so you don’t have to come in.”

“Oh okay.”

“So did you get YoungJae home safe yesterday?”

“He… he… uh, he spent the night. He’s still asleep right now. He’s latched onto me, that’s why I took so long to answer; I didn’t want to wake him up by moving.”

“Is he even more adorable? Wait don’t tell me, just take a picture and send it to me. I want to see how you two look together in the morning.”

“Tasha, we’re not together. And that’s weird and you’re just plain creepy wanting me to send you a picture.”

“Oh come on you two are bound to get together soon, I mean you’ve known each other what? Three days and you’re already sleeping together. You like him and I’m pretty sure he’s quite comfortable with you. So come on, just a little picture. It’s not hurting anyone.”

“You have officially lost it. But I guess I can take a picture of him.”

                Yongguk heard his sister squeal on the other end and he let out a small laugh saying his goodbye and hanging up. A picture wouldn’t hurt and besides he thought it over and told himself that if he got caught he’d tell YoungJae that it was for a caller id picture. He pulled up the camera on his phone and positioned it for YoungJae and himself to be seen. He snapped a few pictures from different angles and looked at all of them before sending Natasha one. Not even a minute later she replied with a billion exclamation points and a huge Thank You. He laughed and then put his phone back down. He looked over at YoungJae who was still sleeping. Instead of waking him up or even moving much, Yongguk arranged himself so that he’d be hugging YoungJae and cuddled him until he fell asleep again. The second time he woke up was when YoungJae stirred in his arms. He could feel YoungJae moving his arms up to his face but stopped when he realized he was trapped in Yongguk’s arm. Being only half conscious Yongguk murmured towards YoungJae.

“Babe, go back to sleep. It’s still early.”

                Yongguk heard his own words and suddenly realized what he had called YoungJae. He expected him to pull away or even push Yongguk away but YoungJae just hummed and snuggled more into Yongguk chest. Yongguk then heard a small murmur coming from YoungJae.

“I didn’t realize we were onto pet names already. I’ll call you Gukkie. It’s cute.”

                YoungJae’s voice sounded tired but sure of his words. Yongguk felt YoungJae’s arm travel from just being around him to begin rubbing up and down his back in a soothing manner. He didn’t know how long he lasted but eventually fell asleep because of the soothing motion.

                The third and final time he woke up was with YoungJae still in his arms but he was awake. He was just looking at Yongguk, but what he found odd was that the moment he opened his eyes the soothing motion of fingers running through his hair stopped. He saw YoungJae retracting his hand from his scalp with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Don’t stop, it feels nice.”

                This time Yongguk buried his own face into YoungJae’s chest. YoungJae let out a soft laugh but continued to run his hands through his hair.

“What time do you have class?”

“I don’t have class today, and Tasha called me earlier saying I don’t have to go in today. Yours?”

“I don’t have class either.”

“Good.”

“Why is that good?”

“Because you’re so comfortable and I’m never letting you go. You are now my personal pillow and head massager.”

                YoungJae let out a small laugh and put more force as he ran his fingers through Yongguks hair making him groan in disapproval.

“Hey, Yongguk, do you call all of your friends’ babe?”

“No, just the cute ones.”

“So, I’m cute then?”

“Extremely. And not only that you’re fluffy and warm and great to cuddle with, mainly because you’re the perfect size.”

                YoungJae let out a small laugh and felt Yongguk stir and saw him moving up so he’d be face to face with him. He saw Yongguk lean in closer to his face and assumed he was leaning in for a kiss. When he almost reached his lips YoungJae turned away and felt Yongguks lips on his cheek. It’s not that YoungJae didn’t want to kiss him because he did but he himself didn’t know why he turned away. When Yongguk pulled away he had a sad expression on his face and that’s when he realized that he indirectly rejected Yongguk. So he racked his brain for an explanation before Yongguk got even more upset.

“No kisses in the morning until we’ve brushed our teeth. Got it?”

                Yongguk looked up at him and his smile was dazzling almost blinding in a sense. YoungJae however didn’t expect Yongguk to get up so fast and pull him up off the bed and rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and look for a new toothbrush for YoungJae to use. Yongguk brushed his teeth in record time and waited as YoungJae finished brushing his.

“Okay no more morning breath. Now kisses?”

                YoungJae let out a small laugh, because Yongguk had become a five year old in an instant in the way he asked for a kiss. Not wanting to keep him waiting YoungJae nodded his head in agreement that they could now kiss. Yongguk grabbed his waist and pulled him close, with one hand resting on YoungJae’s cheek he leaned in to kiss him. This time YoungJae didn’t turn away and just let Yongguk kiss him as he kissed back. When they pulled back the kiss left them breathless. Their eyes remained closed wanting the moment to last a little bit longer than it was meant to and without saying anything they went in for another and another. They continued kissing as Yongguk began to walk out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.  Fumbling every once in a while  and crashing into things but eventually they reached the bed and Yongguk slowly began to press his body towards YoungJae’s in a way leading him down to the bed safely without leaving each other for too long. He got on top of YoungJae as they readjusted themselves to be more comfortable. YoungJae broke away to breath but in the meantime Yongguk began kissing him around his face and he felt Yongguks hands on his sides. He didn’t expect Yongguk to start tickling him though, it came as a complete surprise and no matter what he said or did Yongguk didn’t stop until both of them were practically hyperventilating. He stopped and just held himself about YoungJae looking down at him in amazement and with love in his eyes.  YoungJae’s laugh finally subdued and his breathing was back to somewhat normal.  He looked up to Yongguk and was mesmerized by his smile.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“YoungJae, I know this is way past it but since I kissed you before asking you out, would you like to go out with me?”

“I’d love to. Besides you did say you would pay for our date this weekend. Only this date won’t be as friends.”

                Yongguk smiled down at him and let himself drop and hug YoungJae while lying on top of him. YoungJae let out a small unf sound with the sudden extra weight but hugged Yongguk nonetheless, and then tried to flip them over so that he’d be on top. They ended up lying on their sides facing each other with their hands linked together.

“This is crazy.”

“What is?”

“How that one moment that I decided to stay back when I could’ve easily just walked away two days ago. If I had just left class and not wandered around for a bit I wouldn’t have met you and I wouldn’t be here. We wouldn’t have talked and I would have missed such a great opportunity.”

“It’s destiny. I was meant to meet you and we were meant to be here in this exact moment.”

“You know, I heard you yesterday, talking with Yongnam. Was he serious, about me? I mean how he acts he doesn’t seem the type to be into guys let alone ones that look like me."

“Yongnam’s weird. But he was serious. He’s done it before. The thing with him is that if you’re attractive he’s attracted to you to him it doesn’t matter if you’re a guy or a girl or whatever you are, if he finds you attractive he’ll go after you. And what do you mean by guys that look like you? What’s wrong with you?”

“No, it’s just that you know he’s seems so tough and masculine and I’m well, geeky looking.”

“You’re not geeky. You’re adorable. If he looks tough then do I look the same? I mean we are twins.”

“No, you look more artistic.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I don’t know but I like you either way.”

                Yongguk just brought YoungJae into a hug and kissed the top of his head. He thought about it and it really did go by fast. It’s only been three days and they had already gotten together, usually he’d wait longer and test how things felt but he just felt such a great connection with YoungJae that he didn’t want to miss his chance. To begin with he wasn’t even certain that YoungJae even liked guys but he just went for it and in a way he was grateful to his half-conscious mind in the morning for slipping up and calling YoungJae babe.  

  
  



End file.
